


Hamilton watches 'Hamilton'

by Crystal_Waters, Gal_In_The_Public_Eye (Enjolras_The_Survivor), Leesbian, that_one_lams_girl, TheSavvyGeekInGlasses, tweedle_lee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Hamilton References, M/M, Meta, Musical, POV Third Person Omniscient, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Gal_In_The_Public_Eye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/pseuds/that_one_lams_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time each character is from:
> 
> Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy-After the events of 'The Schuyler Sisters'/'Farmer Refuted'
> 
> Charles and Aaron-During 'Meet Me Inside'
> 
> Samuel and King-After 'Yorktown(The World Turned Upside Down)'/'What Comes Next?'
> 
> John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander-After 'The Story of Tonight - Reprise'
> 
> George W and Martha-After 'One Last Time' but before his death
> 
> Thomas and James-After the 3rd duel ('The World Was Wide Enough')
> 
> Maria, George E, and Phillip-Around 'The Reynolds Pamphlet'/'Burn'

The room was dark, and as Charles looked around, he could make out shadows of people. He clutches his wound.

 

"Where am I? Who's here?" Alex shouted.

 

"Alex?" James says, confused. Thomas's hand found James's, and the shallow breathing of what was obviously a panicked Jefferson fills the room.

 

"Mulligan?" Alexander replies. As if a switch was flipped, the people in the room suddenly began talking, reaching for each other, and searching the walls for an exit (okay, so that last one was just Lee and George Washington, but still). Suddenly, the room lit up to reveal a large screen on one wall and couches pushed up against the other wall.

 

"What is that thing?" Samuel whispers. The screen lights up. Peggy screams and King George hops into Eacker's arms. Eacker drops him in disgust. The screen displays the words 'In the year 2015, a musical hit the world by storm. What was it about? Founding Father Alexander Hamilton. You have been pulled from your spots in the timeline in order to see the story and make things right.' Alexander sits down.

 

"Make things right?" John questions.

 

"Alright, which one of you is Alexander?" Eliza asks.

 

"Babe, don't joke. This is serious," Alexander says.

 

"Babe?" Eliza says, confused. "I don't even know you?!" James gasps. Aaron looks over at him.

 

"Our spot in the...we're from different years! Different times!" James's eyes are wide and he looks nervous.

 

"Alright, everyone. Name and year," Martha demands. They go in a circle. Martha sits down. "If we're stuck here, we might as well enjoy this magic show thing."

 

"Agreed darling," Washington says, sitting beside her. James whispers to Thomas. Maria looks uncomfortable. Eliza thinks about what Alex had told her. They're married? And Philip...Philip said he was their son.

 

Everyone in the room sat down, waiting for the show to start. The screen changed. 'I present to you- Hamilton: An American Musical.'


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watches the first song 'Alexander Hamilton'.
> 
> Philip tries to be kind to Eacker.
> 
> Alexander wonders what James and Thomas know that he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating:
> 
> Couch 1: Philip, Eacker, and Maria
> 
> Couch 2: Aaron, Charles, Samuel, King (your welcome shippers?)
> 
> Couch 3: Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules
> 
> Couch 4: Washington, Ms. Washington, James, Thomas
> 
> Couch 5: Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

The ragtag group watched the screen as a man appeared in the middle.

 

"He looks just like Burr," Angelica mumbles. The man on-screen begins singing and Eacker goes "shhh!" to the group to shut 'em up, cause he was tryin' to watch the show.

 

_[Aaron Burr:]_

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**

**Scotsman,**

 

Alexander winces at every word. This Burr doppelganger was talking about him?

 

**Dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

_[John Laurens:]_

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

 

"Hey, is that me?" Phillip and John say at the same time. Hercules's laugh echoes through the room. Eacker hisses out another shush, this time joined by King George.

 

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

 

Alex stares at Thomas, who is bobbing his head along with the music.

 

_[Thomas Jefferson:]_

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

 

James and Thomas look visibly nervous, looking down at the floor and wincing at the words being sung on-screen. John grumbles about freedom under his breath.

 

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

_[James Madison:]_

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

 

"Me?!" Mulligan shouts. Thomas opens his mouth to tell Herc that it could be James, but James nudges him with his elbow and puts a finger across his lips. "Shush," Madison mumbles.

 

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

_[Burr:]_

**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**

 

"You still are," Martha says quietly. When Laurens, Washington, and Lafayette look at her, she quickly explains "In the best way, of course."

 

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**

**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

 

Peggy yells out "My name is Peggy!" Samuel and Maria attempt to stifle giggles, but to no avail. King George pats Samuel's back, trying to calm him down, while Phillip stares angrily (Alexander wonders why he hates her so much) at Maria, who giggles at Peggy as quietly as one can in an echoey room when one is choke-laughing.

 

_[Alexander Hamilton:]_

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

_[Eliza Hamilton:]_

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

 

"Everyone else is doing it so...me!" Eliza says, grinning from ear to ear. Angelica chuckles.

 

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

_[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]_

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

 

Everyone in the room falls silent. James squeezes Thomas's hand, warning him against saying anything. Samuel looks down at the ground. Eacker stares at an empty spot in the air.

 

_[George Washington (Company):]_

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**

 

Burr whispers "Chills, huh?" to no one in particular. James and Martha nod in agreement. Alexander looks like he doesn't want to be there.

 

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

_[Burr (Company):]_

**There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

 

And just like that, the moment is over. Thomas continues bobbing his head. Washington watches [FROM THE OTHER SIDE! jk...] the screen quietly, smiling.

 

"This is incredibly written," Alex says in an attempt to forget about everyone staring at him. Lafayette nods. James coughs into his handkerchief (at the worst time, since he appears to be pushing Alex's comment to the side, when, in actuality, he just has a cold).

 

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

 

"Ain't that the truth," Burr says. Thomas nods, chuckling quietly. Eacker keeps staring into space, which worries Phillip, since it's unusual for him to not want to talk about theatre.

 

_[Company (Hamilton):]_

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**_[Women:]_ ** **In New York**

 **_[Men:]_ ** **New York**

_[Hamilton:]_

**Just you wait!**

 

Peggy whoops, punching the sky. King George and Samuel look uncomfortable, suddenly realizing this is a musical about revolution...and they are a loyalist and a british monarch in a room of rowdy american soldiers and politicians. Phillip taps Eacker's shoulder. George turns his head slowly.

 

"You ok, man?" Pip whispers. He nods quietly, turning away. Why does Phillip care? They're worst enemies.

 

_[Company:]_

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time!**

 

Washington, James, and Thomas laugh. Alexander wonders what they know that he doesn't.

 

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

_[Burr:]_

 

**Ship is in the harbor now,**

**See if you can spot him**

 

Hercules points at Alexander. "Found him." Lafayette's hearty laugh fills the air.

 

**Another immigrant**

**Comin' up from the bottom ( _[Company:]_ Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

 

Yet again, Thomas and James are looking at their feet, nervous. Alexander realizes. These guys are supposed to be his enemies? They seem alright.

 

_[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]_

**We fought with him**

 

"Oh, that's clever," James mumbles.

 

"What's clever?" Burr says questioningly.

 

"I'll tell you in a moment," James returns.

 

_[Laurens/Philip:]_

**Me? I died for him**

 

"Hold up, what?" John says. Charles and Phillip look equally confused.

 

_[Washington:]_

**Me? I trusted him**

_[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]_

**Me? I loved him**

 

Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Maria look at each other pointedly. Alexander looks embarrassed. John looks even more so.

 

_[Burr:]_

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

 

The entire room begins talking at once.

 

"You're going to shoot me?" "I knew we should have told them, Jemmy" "I would never do that!" "I would" "Lee, I swear-"

 

_[Company:]_

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait!**

_[Burr:]_

**What's your name, man?**

_[Company:]_

**Alexander Hamilton!**

 

[ayyy,slight cliffhanger?]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that want to keep up with this-
> 
> Seating (After Switch):
> 
> Couch 1: Charles, Eacker, and Maria
> 
> Couch 2: Aaron, Angelica, Thomas, James
> 
> Couch 3: Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules
> 
> Couch 4: Ms. Washington, Mr. Washington, King George, Sammy
> 
> Couch 5: Peggy, Philip, Eliza

_[Company:]_  
**1776\. New York City.**

 

"Ooh!" Peggy says, leaning in. Angelica leans back so Peggy can see better.

  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

 

"Oh no. I get to watch Alexander be an annoying dork again, this time in song form," Burr mumbles. Thomas guffaws. 'Burr' onscreen turns to face 'Alexander' with the most emotionless face King George has ever seen (and he works with Lord North, soooo).

  
  
_[Burr:]_  
**That depends. Who's asking?**

 

"This just in: His name is actually Robert, but when Alexander asks, suddenly it's Aaron," Philip says sarcastically. Aaron rolls his eyes and everyone else laughs. Well, almost everyone. Eacker is done spacing out, but he still looks upset. Suddenly, the show stops.

 

"Uh?" Samuel squeaks, voicing everyone in the room's thoughts perfectly, which is quite impressive since it was just a squeak. On the screen, the words 'seat switch' appear. Charles's smile is wide, almost...excited?

 

"Seat switch? Why would we want to-" Aaron watches as Charles, clutching his stomach as tight as he can, stumbles over to Philip. They share some words before Philip gets up and Charles takes his place.

 

"Might as well switch," King George exclaims, dragging Samuel with him and kicking Thomas and James out of their seats, much to the dismay of James, who is now trying to calm a grumbling and cursing Thomas.

 

"Viva la revolution, BITCH," Thomas shouts before (finally) shutting up. Some other people switch seats as well. The show continues.

  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Oh, well, sure, sir**  
**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**  
**I have been looking for you**  
_[Burr:]_  
**I'm getting nervous**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Sir…**

 

"Hey pops, how many times are ya gonna say 'sir'?" Philip jokes.

  
**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**  
_[Burr:]_  
**You punched the bursar**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Yes!**

 

Everyone chuckles, except for Lee and Eacker. Lee is whispering something to Eacker. Maria is rubbing Eacker's back gently.  _What is going on over there?_ Aaron wonders.

  
**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**  
**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**  
_[Burr:]_  
**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan,**

 

"Wow Alexander. Overeager much?" Angelica jokes. The Sisters, as well as King George, Aaron, and Thomas, all go "OOOH".

 

"Hush, you don't even know me yet!" Alex snaps back. The Revolutionary Set, as well as Philip and Washington, "OOOH" back.

 

**God, I wish there was a war!**

 

"He jinxed it. It's entirely Alexander's fault we went to war," King George says, hiss-laughing.

 

"Why is everyone calling me out?" Alex shouts.

  
**Then we could prove that we're worth more**  
**Than anyone bargained for…**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Can I buy you a drink?**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**That would be nice**  
_[Burr:]_  
**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**  
**Talk less**

 

" _Impossible...heh,_ " Lafayette mumbles. Alexander makes a sound akin to that of a dying goose.

  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**What?**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Smile more**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Ha**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

 

Hercules chuckles. "Hamilton not yelling his opinion to anyone and everyone? Impossible indeed, Laf." Alexander honks again.

  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**You can't be serious**  
_[Burr:]_  
**You wanna get ahead?**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Yes**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**  
_[Laurens:]_  
**Yo yo yo yo yo!**  
**What time is it?**

 

"Foreshadowing again," John notes. Alexander squeezes his hand.

  
_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
**Show time!**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Like I said…**  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
**Show time! Show time! Yo!**

 

The Revolutionary Set nod their heads to the beat. 

  
**I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**  
**A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**  
**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**  
**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

 

King George coughs awkwardly.

  
  
_[Lafayette:]_  
**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**  
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**  
**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**  
**Tell the King "Casse toi!"**

 

Samuel shimmies closer to King George. His Majesty lets out a squeak of a laugh, uncomfortable.

 

 **Who's the best?**  
**C'est moi!**  
_[Mulligan:]_  
**Brrrah brraaah!**

 

"BRAH BRAH," Peggy shouts.

 

"Best line," Thomas says jokingly. James laughs, nodding. 

 

 **I am Hercules Mulligan**  
**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"**

 

"Ayyyy," Laf and Laurens say in perfect synchronization with their onscreen counterparts.

  
  
_[Mulligan:]_  
**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**  
**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**  
  
Lafayette mumbles out a "Wow" as his character on-screen does the same. Maria giggles slightly before turning back to talk with Eacker.

  
_[Laurens:]_  
**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**  
**Let's raise a couple more…**  
_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
**To the revolution!**  
_[Laurens:]_  
**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

  
"Aaron Burr," Angelica says, laughing a little.

  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

 

Peggy and Samuel laugh at onscreen 'Lafayette' beat boxing and 'Aaron' looking more and more like he doesn't want to be there.

  
  
_[Burr:]_  
**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**  
 **You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land**

 

Even King George boos along with the characters onscreen.

  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
**Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
 **If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?**

 

"Ooh!" echoes through the room.

  
  
_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
**Who are you?**  
 **Who are you?**  
 **Who are you?**

 

Peggy jokingly mumbles "my name is Alexander Hamilton" to the melody of the last song.

  
_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
**Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

 

"It ends there?!" Jefferson sounds outraged.

 

"Shush. The next song will start in a sec," Eacker speaks up for the first time in this song.

 


	4. Author's Note

Don't worry, I'm not quitting on this book or leaving the Hamilton fandom.

 

I just wanted to tell those of you that only like 'Hamilton watches Hamilton' and not my other books that since this book is the least fun to write and, surprisingly, takes the most work, it will be updated less often then the others.

 

Right now my upload schedule looks like I  _should_ (hypothetically) get a chapter up every three weeks, but we'll see how it goes. If you are looking for more Hamilton fanfictions that upload more frequently, may I suggest my other works?

 

Do you like dead memes, modern AUs, polyamory, lots of queer folks, and chat fics? Then 'Hamilton But Even Gayer' is right for you!

 

How about crying? Death and angst? Aaron Burr being the center of attention as he navigates the battlefields of war, law, and most importantly, love? Then you'll enjoy 'Hurts Like Hell'!

 

Thanks for following the writing of this book, I hope you enjoy the next chapter (which should be done in about a week)!


	5. My Shot

_[Hamilton:]_

 

**I am not throwing away my shot!**  
**I am not throwing away my shot!**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

 

"That's going to get annoying," King George mumbles. Peggy shushes him. Samuel looks nervous, but His Majesty doesn't seem to notice her rudeness.

  
**I'mma get a scholarship to King's College**  
**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish**  
**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**  
**I gotta holler just to be heard**  
**With every word, I drop knowledge!**  
**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**  
**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**  
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

 

Eacker seems to pop his head up at that bit. "Those slant rhymes are incredible," he mumbles.

 

"Those what?" Lee asks, confused.

  
**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**  
**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**  
**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**  
**I walk these streets famished**  
**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**  
**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**  
**I am the**

_[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**  
**E-R—we are meant to be…**

_[Hamilton:]_  
**A colony that runs independently**  
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**  
**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**  
**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**  
**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**  
**So there will be a revolution in this century**  
**Enter me!**

_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
**(He says in parentheses)**

 

_"_ Oh, like stage directions!" Eacker exclaims.

 

"Yes, quite. Very clever," Madison responds.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**  
**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**  
**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

_[Hamilton (Laurens):]_  
**And I am not throwing away**  
**My shot (My shot)**  
**I am not throwing away**  
**My shot (My shot)**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**

 

By this point, Peggy and Phillip, as well as the Revolutionary Set, are all singing along. Thomas wouldn't admit it, but he's enjoying this magic show in a box. 

 

_[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**  
**It's time to take a shot!**

_[Lafayette:]_  
**I dream of life without a monarchy**

 

"Did I mention earlier how bad this man's French accent is?" Laf says jokingly.

  
**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**  
**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!**  
**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**  
**With my**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
**Shot!**

_[Mulligan:]_  
**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**  
**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

 

"Y'all are drunk and I'm the dad friend," Maria paraphrases, causing Samuel to giggle slightly.

  
**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**  
**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**  
**I'm gonna take a**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
**Shot!**

_[Laurens:]_  
**But we'll never be truly free**  
**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

 

Laurens nods enthusiastically. Madison, Washington, and Jefferson all look down at their feet. 

  
**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**  
**On a stallion with the first black battalion**  
**Have another**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
**Shot!**

_[Burr:]_  
**Geniuses, lower your voices**  
**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**  
**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**  
**You've got to be carefully taught:**  
**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

 

"BOOO," Hercules shouts.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**Burr, check what we got**  
**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

 

Lafayette clicks his tongue, flexing. A voice coming from the sky laughs and mumbles "weird flex but okay". 

  
**I think your pants look hot**  
**Laurens, I like you a lot**  
**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**  
**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**  
**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**  
**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**  
**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

 

Martha bounces in her seat, and Eacker is on the edge of his.

 

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

 

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk at all," Thomas mumbles.

 

"Thomas, be civil," James quips.

  
**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**  
**I never had a group of friends before**  
**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

_[Laurens:]_  
**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]_  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 

Burr takes his head out of his lap and gets up, moving to sit beside Charles. He leans on Lee's shoulder and mumbles something about 'Hamilton...annoying...ridiculous line'. Meanwhile, The Rev Set (as well as Phillip and Peggy) continue to sing along to the chorus. Angelica looks like she regrets her parents having a third child.

 

**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

_[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]_  
**Ev'rybody sing:**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

 

Once Eliza and Eacker figure out the melody, they sing along to this part. Charles hums it, swaying in an effort to get Aaron to join, but he just seems annoyed by Lee's playfulness.

 

"How much booze did they have to give you to make you stop whining about the bullet wound? Because it's all getting to you now General, you're drunk."

  
**Hey!**  
**Whoa! (Whoa!)**  
**Wooh!!**  
**Whoa! (Whoa!)**  
**Ay, let 'em hear ya!**  
**(Yea!)**  
**Let's go!**

**_[Laurens (Company):]_ **  
**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**  
**I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**  
**Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**  
**Come on!**  
**(Yea!)**  
**Come on, let's go!**

_[Laurens:]_  
**Rise up!**  
**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**  
**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**  
**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

_[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]_  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**  
**Rise up!**

 

Samuel looks outraged. "Are they suggesting the colonies retaliate?!"

 

"This  _is_ a magic play from the future, the colonies already  _did_ rebel," Washington points out. Martha nods.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**  
**When's it gonna get me?**  
**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**  
**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**  
**Is it like a beat without a melody?**  
**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**  
**Where I come from some get half as many**  
**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**  
**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with**  
**Something to prove went.**

 

"I'll drink to that!" Charles says gleefully. Peggy and Hercules whoop in response and James represses a grin.

 

"You don't need to General, you're already drunk." Burr's dry humor doesn't seem to resonate with the drunken Lee, however, who slumps his head on Burr's shoulder and pouts.

 

"Not m' fault the b'llet hurt sooo bad," He mumbles into Burr's sleeve. Burr wraps his arm arm around the intoxicated Major General, whispering what Eacker can only make out as 'so brave...s'okay...hush Lee'

 

"Is he okay?" Lafayette asks. Burr waves his hand, as if he were physically waving off the question.

  
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**  
**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**  
**And? If we win our independence?**  
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

 

Now it's Phillip's turn to whoop. And he does so, wrapping his mother and aunts tightly in his arms at the same time.

  
**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**  
**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

 

Lee, Burr, and, surprisingly, King George all wince. A lifetime of battle, death, and blood?

  
**I know the action in the street is excitin'**  
**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**  
**I've been readin' 'n writin'**  
**We need to handle our financial situation**  
**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

 

Madison and Jefferson nod silently.

  
**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately**  
**Smashin' every expectation**  
**Every action's an act of creation!**  
**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**  
**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

 

Lee punches the sky. He immediately realizes that was a bad idea, as the stretching of his torso cause a ripple of pain to course through him and fresh blood stains through his thin shirt. Burr holds General Lee tight, shaking his head tiredly.

 

_[Hamilton and Company:]_  
**And I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]_  
**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**  
**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**  
**We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)**  
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)**  
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**  
**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**  
**Take a shot! Shot! Shot!**  
**A-yo it's time to take a shot!**  
**Time to take a shot!**  
**And I am not throwing away my**  
_[Company:]_   **Not throwing away my shot!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I ship Charles and Aaron? Whoops.


	6. The Story Of Tonight

 

_Hamilton:]_  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

 

"I don't feel good about this musical. What if it shows my..." Laurens mumbles. Lafayette and Alex immediately wrap their arms around his shoulders.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**But I will gladly join the fight!**

_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
**But I will gladly join the fight!**

_[Hamilton:]_  
**And when our children tell our story…**

_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
**And when our children tell our story…**

 

Philip punches the air. Aaron looks confused.

 

"Wasn't I literally just with the group? Or rather, my actor?"

 

"Yeah, but while you try to scope out hot ladies, Alex and crew are getting drunk and emotional," the sky voice that was literally only mentioned once in the last chapter says.

 

"Ah, I see." Burr tries to ignore the fact that he is being spoken to by an omnipotent voice from the sky.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

_[Mulligan:]_  
**Let's have another round tonight**

_[Lafayette:]_  
**Let's have another round tonight**

_[Hamilton:]_  
**Let's have another round tonight**

 

John, Peggy, Philip, and Lee all say "Let's have another round tonight" one too many times.

 

_[Laurens:]_  
**Raise a glass to freedom**  
**Something they can never take away**

 

"Damn straight," John says. The sky thing laughs.

 

"Nothing about you is straight." Everyone looks confused.

  
**No matter what they tell you**  
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

_[Laurens/Mulligan:]_  
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
**Telling the story of tonight**

_[Hamilton:]_  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

 

His Majesty hums along, surprising Samuel with his gentle sound.

 

_[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
**Raise a glass to freedom**  
**Something they can never take away**

 

The Washingtons raise imaginary glasses.

 

_[Hamilton:]_  
**No matter what they tell you**

_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
**Let's have another round tonight**

 

Philip and Eacker whoop at the same time. They both look down, embarrassed.

 

_[Laurens:]_  
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 

"And there were," James says, pointing at the Washingtons. Thomas nods and points at the Schuylers and Philip.

 

_[Hamilton/Laurens:]_  
**Telling the story of tonight**

_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
**Let's have another round tonight**

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]_  
**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)**

 

The Revolutionary Set sings along.

  
_[Full Ensemble:]_   **Tonight**


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

_[Burr:]_

  **There's nothing rich folks love more**

 **Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**  

 

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**  
**At the students in the common**  
**Just to watch them talk**  
**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**  
**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**  
**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**  
**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

 

Everyone looks excited.

 

"Ayy, they're finally introducing us!," Peggy says excitedly. Eliza beams. Angelica looks pleased.

 

_[Company:]_  
**Work, work!**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**Angelica!**  
_[Company:]_  
**Work, work!**  
_[Eliza:]_  
**Eliza!**

 

Peggy speaks on cue with her character, "AND PEGGY"

  
_[Company:]_  
**Work, work!**  
**The Schuyler sisters!**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**Angelica!**  
_[Peggy:]_  
**Peggy!**  
_[Eliza:]_  
**Eliza!**  
_[Company:]_  
**Work!**

_[Peggy:]_  
**Daddy said to be home by sundown**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**Daddy doesn't need to know**  
_[Peggy:]_  
**Daddy said not to go downtown**  
_[Eliza:]_  
**Like I said, you're free to go**

 

"Wow Aunt Pegs, what a snitch," Philip jokes.

  
_[Angelica:]_  
**But look around, look around**  
**The revolution's happening in New York**

 

Cue the Patriot soldiers cheering. Burr looks at Lee suspiciously, as Lee barely cracks a smile.  _Perhaps the alcohol has worn off_ , he thinks.

  
_[Eliza/Peggy:]_  
**New York**  
_[Company:]_  
**Angelica**  
_[Schuyler Sisters and company:]_  
**Work!**

**_[Peggy:]_ **  
**It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**  
_[Eliza:]_  
**People shouting in the square**  
_[Peggy:]_  
**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**New ideas in the air**

 

The sisters whoop and cheer.

  
**_[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]_**  
**Look around, look around**  
**_[Eliza:]_**  
**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…**  
**_[All men:]_**  
**She's lookin' for me!**

 

Alex laughs.

 

_[Angelica (Company):]_  
**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**

 

Maria cheers. Eacker grins.

  
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**  
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**  
**Whooaaaaa!**

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_ **  
**Whooaaaaa!**  
**Work!**

**_[Burr:]_ **  
**Wooh!**

 

All the ladies laugh. They know from experience what's coming out of this.

 

**There's nothin' like summer in the city**  
**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**  
**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**  
**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

 

Burr puts his head in his hands and leans on Charles' shoulder, moaning. Charles pats Aaron's head awkwardly.

  
**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**  
**You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**  
**_[Angelica:]_**  
**Burr, you disgust me**

 

Angelica cheers for her on-stage counterpart.

  
**_[Burr:]_**  
**Ah, so you've discussed me**  
**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

 

"This is unjust! I think women deserve to be equal! I am not the enemy!" Burr shouts through his hands. Lee laughs.

 

"You'll be fine Ronnie," he says calmly. Alex's head pops up.

 

"Hold up. Burr, was that an...opinion?" The Revolutionaries laugh. Burr sinks further into Lee's coat, letting himself be wrapped with the comfort of the texture of cotton and the smell of blood and liquor.

 

_[Angelica:]_  
**I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**  
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**  
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**  
**So listen to my declaration:**  
_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_  
**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**  
**That all men are created equal"**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

 

Thomas visibly blushes and James looks like he's on the verge of laughing.

  
_[Company:]_  
**Unh!**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!**

 

Maria, Peggy, Angelica, and, from inside the cotton, Burr, whoop.

  
_[Women:]_  
**Work!**

_[Eliza:]_   
**Look around, look around at how**  
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 

Alexander and Eliza smile.

  
_[Eliza/Peggy:]_  
**Look around, look around at how**  
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 

Peggy smiles and wraps her arms around the people closest to her.

  
_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_  
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**  
**In the greatest city in the world!**  
_[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]_  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]_   
**'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**  
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**

 

Martha smiles as she watches Hercules and John bounce in their seats.

  
_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]_  
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}**  
**So listen to my declaration:**  
_[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]_  
**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)**

 

Thomas lays his head on James' lap. James sighs and runs his fingers through Thomas' hair.

 

"I wish Dolley were here, she's always better at making you happy..." Thomas shushes him.

  
**Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**  
_[Full Company:]_  
**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**  
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**  
_[All women:]_  
**In the greatest city in the world**  
_[All men:_ ** _]_**  
**In the greatest city**  
_[Company:]_  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

 

Samuel just sits expressionless. King George laughs to himself. _Greatest city, my ass._

 

**_[Company:]_ **  
**Work, work!**

 

The sisters each say their name along with their character, striking a pose.

  
_[Company:]_  
**Work, work!**  
 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]_  
**The Schuyler sisters!**  
_[Company:]_  
**Work, work!**  
_[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]_  
**We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

 

Philip sings along with the company. Eacker and Maria watch as Charles wraps Aaron in his arms awkwardly.

  
**Hey! (Work, work!)**  
**Hey! (Work, work!)**  
_[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]_  
**Hey! (Work, work!)**  
**{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)**  
**In the greatest city (Work, work!)**  
**{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}**  
_[Company:]_  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

 

James cheers. Thomas looks embarrassed.


	8. Farmer Refuted

_[Seabury:]_  
**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**  
**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

 

Samuel instantly looks nervous and scoots closer to the king. At this point, he is basically sitting on King George, who rolls his eyes and pulls Sam onto his lap. The Washingtons laugh and Seabury turns bright red.

  
**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**  
**They have not your interest at heart**

 

Alexander and Lafayette boo him.

  
_[Mulligan:]_  
**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

 

Everyone except for His Majesty and Samuel laugh.

  
_[Seabury:]_  
**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**  
**Don't let them lead you astray**  
**This Congress does not speak for me**  
_[Burr:]_  
**Let him be**

 

The Revolutionaries laugh, remembering exactly what happens here. Samuel also remembers what happens here, and slouches in the king's arms.

  
_[Seabury:]_  
**They're playing a dangerous game**  
**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

 

Everyone looks pointedly at His Majesty. George ignores the stares that are practically burning into his skin.

  
**For shame, for shame…**  
  
_[Hamilton (Seabury):]_  
**Yo!**

 

The colour instantly drains from His Majesty's face and seems to have moved to Samuel's cheeks, since he is a _tomato._

  
**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)**  
**Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**  
**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)**

 

King George rolls his eyes.

  
**The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)**  
**Win this (Interest)**

 

Mulligan and Laurens cheer. Hamilton laughs.

  
**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**  
**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**  
**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)**  
**And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)**  
**About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)**

 

James cheers, which is a shock to Thomas.

 

"What THomas, we were part of Congress!" He says defensively.

  
**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

 

Charles physically gasps. Not because of the roast, but because Alexander shouldn't be trusted around dogs.

  
**(They're playing a dangerous game)**  
**But strangely, your mange is the same**  
**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**  
**Is he in Jersey?**

 

The king would stand up and demand for someone to cut off the actor's head, but Samuel is on his lap and he's not sure he'd be able to do it anyway.

  
**(For shame)**  
**For the revolution!**  
**(For shame!)**  
_[Company:]_  
**For the revolution!**

 

The Revolutionaries chant along with the company while Samuel chants with his actor. King George and George Washington are oddly silent.

  
  
_[Seabury:]_  
**Heed**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**  
_[Seabury/Hamilton:]_  
**Scream**

 

"Oh, those overlaps are brilliant," Eacker mumbles. Maria smiles at Eacker's excited face. James and Thomas nod in agreement.

  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**  
_[Seabury:]_  
**Not your interests**

 

His Majesty cringes at the actor's squeaky (and scared). He would pity the actor if he didn't know it was fake. Instead, he pities Samuel.

  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**  
**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

 

Peggy lets out a little 'oooh'.

  
_[Burr:]_  
**Alexander, please!**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**  
  
_[Ensemble:]_  
**Silence! A message from the King!**

 

Samuel practically jumps out of George's lap at this. He's definitely excited.

  
**A message from the King!**  
_[Full Company:]_  
**A message from the King!**


	9. Chapter 9

okay so i want to delete this book but people like it but i have no motivation to finish this one eek


	10. You'll Be Back

As King George's character walks onto the stage, the soldiers all groan. 

 

 

_[King George:]_  
**You say**  
**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**  
**You cry**  
**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

 

George Eacker is actually incredibly impressed. This song kind of sounds... Traditional. King George complains to Samuel that that is not what he sounds like.  
"The Boston Tea Party," James acknowledges, causing King George to huff in annoyance and sink lower in his seat.

 

**Why so sad?**  
**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**  
**Now you're making me mad**  
**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

 

"This is written like a romance between England and America... Strange," Angelica mumbles. Peggy nods in agreement and snickers.  
"England is a terrible boyfriend," the youngest sister says with a grin.

  
**You'll be back, soon you'll see**  
**You'll remember you belong to me**  
  
"Not anymore!" Alexander shouts, earning high-fives from Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens with words of agreement tossed in.  
  
**You'll be back, time will tell**  
**You'll remember that I served you well**  
**Oceans rise, empires fall**

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**  
**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

 

A few members of the group tap their toes to the music and for the first time, and Samuel seems to be enjoying himself.

 

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da…**

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**  
**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

 

”Yeah, we’ll be complaining alright,” John whispers to the Rev Set.  
“Yeah, complaining that it didn’t happen sooner than it did,” said Alex. The Revolutionaries laugh, King George shoots them a dirty look, and even Burr chuckles a bit. Samuel just looks uncomfortable. 

  
**And no, don't change the subject**  
**'Cause you're my favorite subject**  
**My sweet, submissive subject**

 

Washington cringes at the wording. Maria looks extremely tense.

  
**My loyal, royal subject**  
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**  
  
"He wishes," Alexander scoffs, crossing his arms. Hercules chuckles and pats Alexander on the shoulder with a shake of his head.  
"I don't think he'd want to keep us around forever with you here, Alexander," James muttered, earning a light smack on the arm from Thomas.  
"Be nice," the taller man scolded.

**You'll be back like before**  
**I will fight the fight and win the war**  
**For your love, for your praise**  
**And I'll love you till my dying days**  
**When you're gone, I'll go mad**  
  
"I thought he already was," Peggy remarks, earning an overexaggerated gasp from the king. Samuel snuggles closer to the royal.  
  
**So don't throw away this thing we had**  
**'Cause when push comes to shove**  
**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

 

Thomas makes a nervous noise.

 

"Don't worry about it, Jefferson, he barely succeeded in killing soldiers, let alone their families," Martha says. The group gasps at her little roast and His Majesty squeaks into Samuel's robe.

 

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat—**  
**Everybody!**

 

Of course, as is expected, Peggy, Philip, and the Rev Set join in with the singers. Unexpectedly, so do Eliza and Samuel, which feels like a betrayal to the King, but George allows it.

 

_[Full Ensemble:]_  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**  
**Dat dat da ya da!**

 


	11. Right Hand Man

**[COMPANY]**  
**British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water**  
**Thirty-two thousand troops in Ne** **w York harbor**

 

John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander’s eyes were glued to the screen. They may have already lived this put, but it wouldn’t hurt to pay attention.

 

 **[ENSEMBLE 1 & ENSEMBLE 2]**  
**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor  Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor  When they surround our troops... They surround our troops... They surround our troops...**

**They surround our troops**

**When they surround our troops!**

 

Washington sighed, recalling this time he had hoped to forget.It wasn’t pretty, the battles and the constant retreating, the way each time the Red Coats and himself had a confrontation, he knew they didn’t have a chance. 

 

  **[HAMILTON]**  
**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished** **for a** **war.**

 

 Angelica side eyed Alex, “You did?”

“I’m sure it’ll explain.” Alex replied quickly. 

   
**[HAMILTON]**  
**I knew that I was poor I knew it was the only way to—**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

 

“That is oddly poetic,” Madison commented.

Hercules hummed, “And true, if you aren’t born to someone of a higher status and you wanted to rise somehow, war was sadly the best option.”

 

**[HAMILTON]**

**If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

 

“Let’s hope it is the later,” Laurens said.

Jefferson muttered something incoherent, and Madison elbowed him. 

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I will fight for this land**  
**But there’s only one man-**

 

Washington could see where this was going, and he definitely didn’t like it.

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**-Who can give us a command so we can-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Understand? It’s the only way to—**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up! Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Here he comes!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 

All eyes turned towards the general, who tried to ignore them and keep watching the musical.

 

 **[BURR]**  
**Ladies and gentlemen!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]**  
**The moment you’ve been waiting for!**

 

Washington severely hoped they weren’t looking forward to himself, who would lead them through loss after loss before Valley Forge (and the French) happened. 

 

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]**  
**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]**  
**George Washington!**

 

“It’s me.” 

 

 **[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]**  
**We are outgunned (What?)**  
**Outmanned (What?)**  
**Outnumbered**  
**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck,**

 **buck, buck!)**  

 

“The odds aren’t really in our favor, are they?”

“Don’t worry, Hercules, I’ll help!” Lafayette replied, enthusiastic as ever.

 

 **[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]**  
**We gotta make an all out stand**  
**Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man**  
**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

 

Peggy blinked. “So no one is going to question the ‘Buck, buck, buck,’ lines?”

“Maybe it’s some form of  future slang?” Seaburry guessed.

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Check it—**  
**Can I be real a second?**  
**For just a millisecond?**  
**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**  
**Now I’m the model of a modern major general**  
**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**  
**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**  
**Writin’ letters to relatives**  
**Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence-**

 

“Just because one can write, that doesn’t make him eloquent. And just because I was born richer than most, that doesn’t make me elegant.”

Martha frowned, putting her hand on top of George’s, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, dear. You did your best, and in the end, your best was enough.”

“If it helps, sir, I think you to be more eloquent than most.” Alex supplied. 

“Says the one who wrote most of my correspondence.” 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to have help.”

“Alex,” John groaned. “You are such a hypocrite.”

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**-But the elephant is in the room**  
**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Boom!**

 

Various people in the room flinched, for various reasons. A few because they weren’t expecting it, others because of the traumas this and past wars had caused. 

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Any hope of success is fleeting**  
**How can I keep leading when the people I’m**  
**Leading keep retreating?**

 

King George hummed, so the “United States of America” weren’t so united after all, right now at least. 

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**  
**Knight takes rook, but look**

 **[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]**  
**We are outgunned (What?)**  
**Outmanned (What?)**  
**Outnumbered**  
**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**  
**We gotta make an all out stand**  
**Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man**  
**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**  
**Incoming!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**They’re battering down the Battery check the damages**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Rah!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**We gotta stop ‘em and  rob ‘em of their advantages**

 

“I don’t like where this is heading,” Eliza said.

 

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Rah!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**  
**Hamilton won’t abandon ship**  
**Yo, let’s steal their cannons—**

 

“How did you- why-“ Thomas looked stun ned.

“I think what Thomas is trying to say, is how did you manage to steal British Cannons, while the British were firing team, at you.” James commented.

“I would like to know the answer to this as well,” King George said.

 

 **[MULLIGAN & COMPANY]**  
**Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**There’s another ship and…**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

 

Lafayette seems to notice the negative atmosphere and grinned, “Don’t worry friends! It is still early in the war, we still have a chance! We are the, underdogs, as you say, but there is still a chance.”

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**We just lost the southern tip and…**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip**  
**Guns and horses giddyup**  
**I decide to divvy up**  
**My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up**  
**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**  
**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**  
**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

 

“Sir-“

“-I know, Alexander. They’ll do better, I know that, but in that moment they weren’t doing well at all.”

 

**[Washington]**

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**  
**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**  
**I’m in dire need of assistance…**

 **[BURR]**  
**Your excellency, sir!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Who are you?**

 

“That must’ve hurt,” Thomas muttered.

 

 **[BURR]**  
**Aaron Burr, Sir?**  
**Permission to state my case?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**As you were**

 **[BURR]**  
**Sir**  
**I was a captain under General Montgomery**  
**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**  
**And well, in summary**  
**I think that I could be of some assistance**  
**I admire how you keep firing on the British**  
**From a distance**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Huh**

 

Washington remembered thinking himself a coward for not fighting up close, even though it was the most tactical move. He really was surprised by this. 

 

 **[BURR]**  
**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Yes?**

 **[BURR]**  
**Well—**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

 

“Way to ruin the moment, Hamilton.”

“Shut up, Jefferson. I don’t even know you yet!”

“I’m pretty sure you would know if you did,” Madison muttered. 

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes, sir**

 **[HAMILTON & BURR]**  
**We keep meeting**

 

Phillip slow-clapped, “And understatement of the year goes to...”

 

 **[BURR]**  
**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Burr?**

 **[BURR]**  
**Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Close the door on your way out**

 

“You didn’t even give the guy a chance!” Peggy argued. She was often the over looked sister, so she could sort of relate to Burr when Washington, at least in the play, pushed him out of the way for Alex.

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**On the contrary**  
**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**  
**Your reputation precedes you, but**

**I have to laugh**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

People who knew Alex chuckled, chalking it up to him being to stubborn to take a position under someone who wasn’t George Washington himself. 

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Sir!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown**  
**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

 

Elizabeth gasped, “You went through with it?!” 

“At least I’m alive.”

“Miraculously,” John said, poking Alex in the side. 

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**To be their Secretary? I don’t think so**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Why’re you upset?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I’m not—**

 

“You obviously are,” Maria commented, speaking for one of the first times.

“I get defensive, doesn’t mean I’m upset.”

“Well, it comes off that way, dear.”

 

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger**  
**I was just like you when I was younger**  
**Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder**

 

“Well said, General.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Why are you telling me this?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**I’m being honest**  
**I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised**  
**We are a powder keg about to explode**  
**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

 **[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]**  
**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**  
**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**  
**Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young**  
**Scrappy and hungry!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Son**

 **[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**  
**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**You need all the help you can get**  
**I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan**  
**Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

 

“You have three friends, that is amazing,” Thomas deadpanned.

“Don’t start, please? I’ve had enough of both to you for a lifetime.” Washington muttered.

Alex who was about to respond, looked down, “Yessir.”

 

 **[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**  
**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**We’ll need some spies on the inside**  
**Some King’s men who might let some things slide**

 

The king shifted in his seat. He had heard of spies, and them being the reason the rebels won, but to see it being planned with his own eyes!

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need supplies, you rally the guys,**  
**Master the element of surprise**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Chicka-boom!**

“Again with the Weird slang!” Peggy exclaimed. “Chika-boom, what’s that?”

 

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I'll rise above my station, organize your information**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**'Til we rise to the occasion  of our new nation. Sir!**

  

“You are very enthusiastic about this,” Eliza  said. 

“Everyone was, at the beginning at least. Except for people like Seaburry.” 

A muffled “Hey!” came form the a ccused’ mouth.

“It’s true! You are a loyalist through and through!” Alex exclaimed.

King George huffed, “And is there anything wrong with that?”

“A lot of things,” Hercules said. “So many things.”

 

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**What?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**And his right hand man!**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

The people in the room took a moment to marvel at this song. 

“It was wonderfully composed, and it is definitely more upbeat than what we have now.” Angelica said.

“I like this one.” Phillip commented. 


End file.
